This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Background: A new CAP vaginal pessary formulatiion was selected for dispersion and full coating study in rhesus macaques. Methods: The pessary was inserted into the vaginal vault of 4 animals with their hind legs raised. The hind end remained elevated for half hour and observations were made to examine the dispersion and even coating of the pessary. Results/Discussion: The pessary failed to dissolve even after an hour into the vaginal vault. Currently;we are working on a new formulation of CAP that can dissolve in a reasonable time, coat the vaginal mucosa and afford protection against pathogenic SHIV.